The Lost Legion File
by Graceasaurus Rex
Summary: These files contain lost stories and missions of the Scouting Regiment. Was going to be a series, now just a one-shot.


_These are a collection of the lost stories and files of the Scouting Regiment; please note that some names and dates may have been lost and are currently unavailable. _

File One: The Ackermann Raid

Captain Erwin Smith's Report

A commander of the Military Police has asked for the assistance of me and my squad for a raid on the Ackermann Society. All "Ackermanns" are extremely dangerous and the mission will require absolute manpower because overwhelming resistance is expected. The past mission to raid the Society has failed and we are entering the situation with a different mindset. Instead of taking captives, we intend to kill all of those associated with the Society and destroy their new underground base. We have evidence that the Ackermann Society is hiding in the underground city beneath the Capitol.

We left from the city of Trost and traveled by night to the Capitol. My squad and I arrived at the Military Police base early that morning, from there we were escorted to the Commander's office and given our orders. Our orders were simple: exterminate all those associated with the "Ackermanns" and destroy every remnant of their existence. The operation was going to take place the next day. "Why would we conduct a raid during the daytime?" I asked

"I've already told you, we are going into this with a different mindset." The Commander replied

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement." The Commander handed me a file with the necessary material.

"Good. I am certain that this plan will not fail." I gave the Commander a suspicious look then we said our good-byes and fare-wells and I along with those who accompanied me left the small room to discuss the plans and orders inside the file that we had just been given. We decided to go over everything in one of the larger basement rooms.

"Why are we in the storage rooms?" A new member of our squad asked.

"Don't ask questions!" Another member snapped in reply.

"No, it's fine. I was just curious to what was down here and I finally had an excuse, so let's take this opportunity to discuss our plans," The truth was that I had already known what was down here; I knew that here we could discuss our secret matters. We all sat down in a circle and I laid out the file in the middle. For a moment it stayed closed and I wondered if anyone was going to open it, but then realized it was my responsibility to. I had only recently been promoted a few months ago and was still getting used to my position. I reached to open the file but was interrupted by a hand quicker than my own. It was the new squad member. She was there to replace another member who died in the most recent expedition outside the walls.

"Sorry, Sir! I just couldn't stand the silence!" She blurted out all of the sudden.

"It's fine" I sighed and rummaged through the small stack of papers. They were not that helpful; they only told us what we already knew. However, There were some pictures of the Ackermanns we have already captured, along with descriptions and information told when tortured which wasn't that much. From a young age the members of the Society had been taught not to talk so easily. We finished our discussion and went to lunch at the Base's cafeteria. We were not allowed to leave the base so that the Society wouldn't know that we are here. After lunch there was a meeting that everyone involved attended discussing the last mission and what worked. The meeting also covered our plan and other various needed resources.

By the time the meeting was over, it was time for supper. We ate and then went to the guest bunkers to sleep. We were awakened in the morning by one of the commander's squad members. My squad and I left the bunkers and went to the meeting hall as instructed. There, we stood and listened to a brief pep-talk and overview of the situation, and then we were headed out.

My squad and I were dressed as towns people, with our weapons and other gear concealed. We were testing out a new type of armor- the weapon proof vest. It was heavy to wear but virtually invisible to any bystander. If this succeeded they would be massed produced and given to all members of the Military Police. We left the building through the back exit and took the long way round to the poorer side of town. Even though my squad and I were not in fancy clothes we were clearly outsiders. As we walked through the streets some gave us suspicious looks, some tried to sell us things for more than twice there value. We finally parked in our position about a block away from the entrance. There was a small cafe there and we bought ourselves some coffee. Now we were to wait for the plan to take in effect. We were close enough to know what was going on but far enough away to be regarded as normal people having a nice meeting a the local cafe.

About an hour later we received our signal and began our part in the plan. We walked through the back alleyways until we got to the only other entrance to the city. No one was around. We walked in and immediately found the others who would be accompanying us. "Through here," They led us through the deserted halls and into one of the back rooms. It was most likely a guard room. "Cover me," The squad leader said as he pushed one of the brinks inward "I don't know who may be waiting for us," Once the brink was fully pushed in the leader flipped what seemed to be a switch on one of the inner edged of the surrounding bricks. "Be prepared" he said as we all held our rifles tight.

Suddenly one of the ceiling panes fell down with a rope ladder attached to it. The other squad leader climbed the ladder first, followed by the five members of his squad and the three members of mine. I climbed the rope last. We pulled up the rope ladder and replaced the ceiling panel. After that I looked at our surroundings, we were in a dim room that was stained with blood. Dead bodies were everywhere. Some of those seemed to be Ackermanns others seemed to be members of the Military Police. I looked at my squad, they were used to seeing dead bodies but the Military Police squad looked terrified. "These men fought well," I said half not knowing what to say next "But, we should advance so that their sacrifice may not be in vain. Or at least we shouldn't linger here. We could avenge them or we could go back our duty here is done." Everyone looked at me. It made me feel sort of important.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," the other leader replied. The other members of his squad stayed stationary and didn't seem to be moving anytime soon.

"My squad and I will advance, you may follow if you like or you could stay here. That is your decision," I said. My squad members looked at me. There was Alice the rookie, she was the one who had only recently joined to fill in the place of another who recently died. Then there was Timothy who had been in the squad longer than Alice but wasn't one of my original members. He was proud but strong and always looking for the approval of others. Finally in may squad was an elite soldier named Jack who had been in my squad since the beginning. All the other members of his class that joined the Scouting regiment were dead and he had seen many members of my squad die. He never really talked much, but he followed my orders without question and was the most loyal person I had ever known. I knew that if we advanced this mission would probably kill us all. 'Is it worth it?' I thought. They were all so young and so was I. They had friends and families waiting for them to come home. I knew they would die if it was I leading them, but what if I wasn't? Would they do this for themselves? Finally I said "Anyone who wishes to stay behind may, and anyone who wants to come with me may, but let me warn you if you come with me you will die," I couldn't breathe, everyone stood in silence for a moment. Jack walked over and stood next to me, then Timothy sprang to my side. Alice looked around, a member of the military police squad came to me. Finally she walked over looking at all the people staying behind. She bit her lip. "Okay," I said "Let's go!"

I turned the door knob, but the door opened without force. I heard gunfire and muffled screaming in the distance. Leading with my gun, I carefully led my team down the narrow halls. There was an occasional dead body or puddle of blood, but so far we had seen no action. We hear footsteps quickly approaching and shuffle into a small supply room off the hall. I keep the door slightly ajar and look out the tiny opening.

"Uh, sir," Alice said nervously at barely a whisper

"What?" I turn around and see that we are surrounded by at least ten other people. Ten other dead people. "So this is where all those bodies went, keep on task, soldier!"

"Yes sir!" After a moment of silence we finally see a figure. It's a little boy running for his life. He looks over and sees the supply closet as a perfect place to hide. Looking left and right, he cautiously opens the door, only be pulled in by my team. Jack covered his mouth and plugged his nose so the little boy couldn't breathe. The young boy didn't struggle, he just stood there tears streaming down his face knowing that this was the end. Then I got an idea and somehow blurted out "Don't kill him yet. I have thought of a greater use for him." Jack let go of his death grip and simply retained him. The young boy looked so relieved yet frightened. "I have a plan." I explained my plan to them "So do you think it would work?" I looked at the young boy.

"T-they are s-smarter than t-that!" He stuttered "B-but, well um,"

"But what?!" I said looking into his fearful eyes. He was shaking.

"Um, no I-I couldn't d-do that to h-him,"

"Do what to who?!" the young boy just stood there sniffling. For a moment I thought we would get something out of him but in reality he was the wrong person. Then I heard it more footsteps but these were different, these were looking for somebody.

I could just make out what the person was yelling, or more like loud talking. "Leroy...Leroy?!" The foot steps were coming close slowly and when they got closer we could hear huffing and struggled breathing. Finally, the footsteps passed and stopped. For a moment I feared that they had heard us and knew we were here. I could here the sound of someone sitting down and a long sigh. "Oi, Leroy where are you? I get shot for you yet you don't show yourself!" I give the signal. In an instant my team moves and we find ourselves pointing our guns at a fourteen or fifteen year old boy. He didn't look surprised, he simply maintained his blank expression. "This is inconvenient." he said

"Hands up!" I yell. He puts his hands in the air and we see a gashing wound in his side. "Who are you?" I asked lowering my gun and walking towards the boy.

"None of your concern," He replied his voice in a monotone

"We'll let you live, but you must do as we say,"

"I'm gonna die either way, if you keep me alive it's only a burden to you. Your orders were to exterminate us, how will you explain this to your commanding officer?"

"There were also orders to keep some alive for questioning!" I lied

"I don't think so." he saw right through me. I knew I had to bring out the plan I didn't discuss with my team, plan "B".

"Show him the prisoner!" I ordered. Jack appeared and through the little boy on the ground.

"I'm so sorry-" the little boy started, tears streaming down his face

"Shut it!" Timothy screamed. The entire time he looked a bit disturbed by the situation.

"We'll keep you both alive if you talk for us," I said

"Fine." I handcuffed the older boy, then whispered into Jack's ear

"Put the little boy up against the wall and shoot when I give the signal." I said hoping that the older boy didn't hear me. Jack did just that. He positioned the young boy on the wall and pointed his gun at him.

"Alright," I looked at the older boy almost not knowing what to say "Who do you work for?" I already knew it was Kenny the legendary outlaw but I wanted to know if he would admit it

"You already know," He got me

"You're right. I actually know quite a lot, but the questions I have can be answered later and the questions others have for your I do not know. I suppose we'll just have to take you in."

"I'll be dead by then."

"You're not allowed to die. If you do you won't be remembered, but you don't have to die early," I took him by the collar and picked him up off the floor. I realized he was... short. "You can die hero, and all will remember you."

He looked into my eyes with a fierce fire "I would rather die forgotten then live in this cruel world." He was so honest. I lowered him. I looked at Jack and closed my eyes.

"LEVI!" Bang. The little boy was dead. The older boy looked crushed. He was on his knees, silent.

"Levi, is that your name?" I looked at the older boy. He stood up. He stumbled. He dared to fight. He threw a punch and I moved out of the way. He was half dead but he still fought. He had been broken down and even though knowing his fate he still dared to look into my eyes.

"I'll kill you." he said falling to the ground then looking up"I'll ki-" Knee to the face. It was Timothy. Levi passed out.

"Let's go." I said picking him up. Everyone nodded and we were on our way. We didn't meet anyone on our way back but once we exited the entrance from where we came, we noticed that everything was all hubbub. The worst pat was carrying the little brat through the streets. Blood dripping everywhere people gasping and covering their children's eyes. I never wore those clothes again. We got back to the base. I forced him to join the Scout Regiment. He would be a good soldier. Slowly Levi recovered and would become humanity's strongest.


End file.
